This invention relates generally to eye protection, and more specifically to improvements in structure of eye shade devices.
There is need for disposable, simple, inexpensive eye shade devices, particularly as applicable to the heads of infants so as to extend over the eyes. There is also need to provide improved devices which are easily applied over the eyes and configured to allow eyelid movement despite retention of the device or devices directly over the user's eyes.